leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Salazzle (Pokémon)
|} Salazzle (Japanese: エンニュート Ennewt) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from a female starting at level 33. Biology Salazzle is a dark-gray Pokémon resembling a salamander or a lizard. It has a thin dark-gray body with a purple underside. Its head is dark-gray with purple eyes and slit pupils. There are several tooth-like protrusions on the lower jaw. Salazzle's body has three pink markings, one on the chest, which splits to form a 'U'-shaped design, and the other two on the abdomen, forming two 'f'-shaped patterns. Salazzle has a long, dark-gray tail with a pink underside and two protrusions come out form the tail's base. It has hands and feet with five digits each. These digits are long and thin. Salazzle is a female-only species. It creates a reverse harem with the male it lives with. It attracts Salandit with its pheromones and forces them to serve it, punishing those unable to give it food with a flame-spewed slap. In the anime Major appearances Salazzle debuted in Rescuing the Unwilling!, under the ownership of Lusamine. With both Salazzle and her under the influence of a , volunteered to stay behind and battle Salazzle while and continued their pursuit atop Nebby. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type, and the evolved form of . Its poisonous gas contains lots of pheromones that attract male Salandit.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Salazzle debuted in PASM11. Two were used by some s to attack and his friends at Memorial Hill. Plumeria's Salazzle first appeared in PASM14, attacking Gladion and his . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} (Totem-sized)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} In events |Clovis Salazzle|American region|Online|50|August 14 to December 4, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Clovis Salazzle}} |Clovis Salazzle|PAL region|Online|50|August 18 to December 4, 2017|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Clovis Salazzle}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By TM/HM By |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10|*|}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10|*|}} By tutoring By a prior evolution By s Side game data |} Evolution (female) |no2=758 |name2=Salazzle |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Salazzle and its . ** Salazzle and its pre-evolution are also the only Pokémon with a double resistance to moves. Origin Salazzle appears to be based on a salamander and lizards of the family, also known as "whiptails". Certain whiptail species have a mostly female population, some species even being female exclusive, one of which is the . It may also be partially based of . Additionally, it may be inspired by the ''mo'o, a mythical dragon-like lizard of Hawaiian myth. Generally, mo'o are depicted as large female lizards, which have scales that are black as night, and which would shape-shift into seductive women to devour men. They would also appear when fire was lit near or around their dwellings. Name origin Salazzle may be a combination of salamander and dazzle or sizzle. Ennewt may be a combination of 炎 en (flame) or 艶 en (bewitching) and newt. In other languages or and newt |fr=Malamandre|frmeaning=From and |es=Salazzle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Amfira|demeaning=From and fire |it=Salazzle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=염뉴트 Yeomnyuteu|komeaning=From or and newt |zh_cmn=焰后蜥 Yànhòuxī|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=焰后蜥 Yihmhauhsīk|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Салаззл Salazzl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles External links |} de:Amfira es:Salazzle fr:Malamandre it:Salazzle ja:エンニュート zh:焰后蜥